Captain Winters
Captain Neville Winters is one of Commissioner Garrett's most elite and trusted men, and an officer amongst the new group of special operatives that's just arrived in Washington. http://www.overkillsoftware.com/games/fbifiles/ Background A Bay Area native, Winters is a graduate of U.C. Berkeley’s prestigious Military Police Officer program. Having served his country for eight years, Winters further advanced his expertise in urban warfare and counter-insurgency by joining GenSec’s highly classified “Advanced Equipment and Tactics” division. Captain Winters has previously served with Commissioner Garrett, winning an Honorary Medal of Valor during the Boston campaign for, as Garrett described, “putting a little iron in the glove”. Gameplay Health: 6,000 (8,000 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 5x (2.5x on Death Wish) Captain Winters is deployed alongside a squad of several other elite shield-wielding SWAT "Minions" during a police assault; his presence is announced through a loudspeaker-like line. He and his unit set up a testudo-type shield formation in a fixed location, facing and attacking any heister who comes within their range with their CMPs. He acts like a special boss-type unit, conferring bonuses to the law enforcers in the form of an increased spawn rate, greater damage resistance, and modified tactics. Most notably, his presence will lock the assault wave, meaning that it will not go into fade or end until Winters is driven off. Unlike the other special units, Winters is, for the most part, passive; he does not actively pursue the heisters the way Bulldozers, Cloakers, and Tasers do. Also unlike other specials or boss units, Winters cannot be killed; after part of his team dies or his health is worn down, he will cease to take damage and retreat off the level, and will not return again for the duration of the heist. Captain Winters and his officers only spawn once per heist/day of a heist. Additionally, they will spawn only on Death Wish, Overkill and Very Hard, but not any difficulty below that. Quotes Strategies * Captain Winters and his team form into a sheltron upon entering the level, and will form into a phalanx when a heister gets within range. Like normal Shields, it is still possible to outflank them through sheer speed, or have one heister draw their fire while the others engage from a distance. * Sniper rifles and other shield-penetrating weapons are still able to punch through the elite shield units. However, their large health pools make shield-penetrating weapons significantly less effective. * Explosive projectiles aimed at the top of the modified shields will bounce off, potentially back towards the players themselves. * Unlike normal shields and other law enforcers, neither Winters nor his unit will flinch when struck by explosives or fire-based weaponry. * All units gain up to 50% damage resistance, starting from 10% and increasing by 5% every 5 seconds, which means it will only take 40 seconds for units to gain 50% damage resistance. * Even after Captain Winters is defeated, there will be unusually large numbers of rescue teams present. * After Captain Winters retreats, the GenSec Shield officers that came with him will scatter then remain stationary, posing little threat to the team except for protecting the other law enforcers behind them. Appearances *The Alesso Heist *The Big Bank *Big Oil (Both days) *The Bomb: Dockyard *The Diamond *Diamond Store *Election Day (Day 1 & Day 2 Plan C - Bank) *Framing Frame (Day 1) / Art Gallery *Firestarter (Day 1 & 2) *Hotline Miami (Day 1) *Hoxton Breakout (Day 2) *Hoxton Revenge *Jewelry Store *Rats (Day 1) / Cook Off *Ukrainian Job *Watchdogs (Day 1) *White Xmas Trivia * Winters is a confirmed leader of the "GenSec Special Enemy" type first introduced during CrimeFest 2014 and is the first re-occurring enemy to have a confirmed name and background. He is also the first law enforcement unit and enemy so far that the player cannot kill, instead retreating when he's taken enough damage.http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620/announcements/detail/100559926507043264 * Winters is an employee of GenSec, and leader of several product experimentation teams. His company email address is nev.winters@gensec.biz. * The shields that Winters and his subordinates bear are made from the GenSec-patented Vivinite alloy, the same type of materials used to construct the armor of Skulldozers. Unlike the latter, though, the advanced shields can withstand high-explosive shockwaves and are resistant to being penetrated by sniper fire. * Winters and his team will only appear in Crime.net online. Heists being played locally (Crime.net offline) will not feature the Captain nor his GenSec Shield subordinates. * Along with the Taser and SWAT Van Turret, the Captain is one of the few special enemies in the game to not have an associated elimination achievement, most likely due to the fact that he is not supposed to be killable in the current builds of the game. * When shouting at Winters and his Team, only Winters will be marked with a red outline. * He is the only special unit which health and headshot multiplier does not change on Death wish. Bugs *Despite the fact Winters is not supposed to die, some players have managed to kill him before he is able to retreat off the map. * When Captain Winters arrives and locks the assault wave, the assault will also be locked in the "phase" it is in. He usually arrives during the phase where enemies spawns the most, but sometimes he will arrive during the "fade" phase where the assault wave is ending and enemy presence is majorly decreased. This means the presence of the Captain can actually be beneficial to players, as the map will be barren of enemies aside from Captain Winters, his squad, Cloakers, and Snipers. References Video PAYDAY 2 The FBI Files & New Enemy Trailer|Introduction video. PAYDAY 2 - Captain Winters Lines|Captain Winters in-game quotes. Gallery Phalanx.jpg|In-game representation of unit. captainwintersdeath.jpg|The late Captain Winters (bug) 2015-10-03_00001.jpg|Captain Winters' unique shield. Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Special enemies (Payday 2)